Goosebumps SlappyWorld
Goosebumps SlappyWorld is the current main Goosebumps book series. It is the successor to Goosebumps Most Wanted. The series focuses on Slappy the Dummy, telling his own "twisted tales" and "scary stories". The first book in the series, Slappy Birthday to You, was released on February 28th, 2017. The series was first announced by R.L. Stine on March 1, 2016 during a small Q&A session on Facebook hosted by the organization Save the Children.Save the Children started a Q&A (mirror 1), (mirror 2) Stine later confirmed the series on Facebook in July 2016.User blog:GodzillaFan1/Goosebumps... SlappyWorld? Slappy's design is based on his appearance in the ''Goosebumps'' film. Books |-|Table= |-|Gallery = Slappy Birthday to You! (Cover) 001.jpg|1. Slappy Birthday to You Attack of the Jack (Cover).jpg|2. Attack of the Jack I Am Slappy's Evil Twin.jpg|3. I Am Slappy's Evil Twin Please Don't Feed the Weirdo.jpg|4. Please Do Not Feed the Weirdo Escape from Shudder Mansion (Cover).jpg|5. Escape from Shudder Mansion The Ghost of Slappy.jpg|6. The Ghost of Slappy It's Alive! It's Alive! (Cover).jpg|7. It's Alive! It's Alive! The Dummy Meets the Mummy.jpg|8. The Dummy Meets the Mummy! During a live Q&A session, Stine announced that there would likely be at least 8 books in the Goosebumps SlappyWorld series."I'm live at #BookExpo in New York discussing my new books. Anybody have a question for me?" List of characters Villains/Enemies/Antagonists *Slappy the Dummy *Abigail the Doll *Living Dolls *Captain Jack the Knife * Captain Billy Bottoms * Snappy the Dummy * Robby Ferber (The Weirdo) * Mia * The Beast * Margo * Shudder House monsters * Annalee * Francine * Arragatis Children/Protagonists * Ian Barker * Molly Barker * Jonny Harding * Vinny Harding * Violet Packer * Shawn Packer * Luke Harrison * Kelly Harrison * Jordan Keppler * Karla Keppler * Riley Shiner * Scarlet Shiner * Shep Mooney * Livvy * Jayden Other characters * Hannah Barker * Mr. Barker * Donny Harding * Marie Harding * Dr. Klausmann * Mr. Fancypants * Farmer Joe * Admiral Jim Finnegan (Uncle Jim) * Celeste the Cat * Danny Lubbins * Mad Madeline * Salty and Pepper Magee * Chuckles the Chimpanzee * Captain Pip * Franz Mahar * Kanduu * Buster Bailey * Seth Johnson * Jamal * Mr. Ferber * Carter Burwasser * Cheng Lee * Danitia * Patti Mooney * Carlos Jackson Videos Slappy On Being the Star Slappy's Got Moves! Welcome to SlappyWorld, Ya Dummies! Trivia *This is the first Goosebumps series to focus on one specific character. *Most books in this series may have their titles referencing to other ''Goosebumps'' books: **''Slappy Birthday to You'' possibly alluding to Scary Birthday to You. **''Attack of the Jack!'' possibly alluding to Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns. **''I Am Slappy's Evil Twin'' possibly alluding to I Am Your Evil Twin. ** Please Do Not Feed the Weirdo possibly alluding to Please Don't Feed the Vampire!. ** Escape from Shudder Mansion starts with the phrase "Escape from"; this phrase is incredibly common in the Goosebumps franchise, and it has appeared in the titles of many books. The first book to bear this title was the Give Yourself Goosebumps book, Escape from the Carnival of Horrors. * Even though Slappy is the narrator of the stories in this series, he refers to himself in the third person during the book. References Category:Goosebumps SlappyWorld Category:Book Series